Imprinting Sucks (Re-write)
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: When Mia Ateara moves back to her home-town La, Push it certainly isn't because she wants to, it's because her brother has turned into a werewolf. Mia's introduction into the supernatural world is abrupt and not at all pleasant and her life is only getting weirder so what's a girl to do when the world seems to be going up in flames? In Mia's opinion, sit back and watch it burn.
1. Chapter 1

I remember that my Grandmother Helen had always told me that if I didn't have anything nice to say that I shouldn't say anything at all.

I'd always hated Helen and any words of wisdom the banshee tried to 'bestow' upon me had always been pointedly ignored as a way to get revenge on her for, well…..living, but right now I felt like it would be in my best interest to finally do as she'd told me to when I was five and I kept my mouth shut.

Or I tried to.

I'd always been crap at keeping my mouth shut and I only got worse at it when I was angry. And trust me, I was angry.

Which, is to be expected considering what was happening, I mean _seriously_, who in their right mind wouldn't be angry if they were taking the road trip from hell halfway across the country away from all their friends and the place they'd called home since they were six so they could move to and stay in a place they loathed for the next four years of their life which were four years that they'd never get back!

If there was one person on Earth that wouldn't get a bit peeved at that I'd like to meet them so I could introduce their face to my fists.

I don't even think I'm angry anymore!

I was angry three hours ago when I'd last gone to the bathroom!

No, now I was pissed!

I was pissed because I was leaving my beautiful home in North Caroline! I was pissed because I was tired but I couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep in our cramped little four-seater that smelled like something had crawled in here to die and was rotting! I was pissed because I was probably the reason it smelt so bad since I hadn't taken a shower in two days and I tend to sweat like a pig and I was super pissed that I hadn't even _known_ I was going to be moving until right before I was forced to leave!

All my aggravation that I had been holding inside for the past few days begun to boil over until I just couldn't hold it in any more and I let out a small scream before I collapsed back into my seat. I could see Mom's gaze switch briefly from the road to me in her rearview mirror.

My sisters weren't driving so they were able to look at me longer and the looks they gave me were ones of annoyance and I felt bad about annoying them since they were getting fucked over just as badly as I was but I couldn't bring myself to care _too_ much since they'd barely put up any fight over the move while I had been ready to start World War Three as soon as I'd found out.

They'd been angry, sure, but they'd been nowhere _near_ as angry as I was and I guess that was because when we'd found out it was after we'd been allowed to stay at a friend's house for a few days and when we'd arrived back home all of our shit was packed and being hauled into a moving van by our Mother and older brother Marcus. I guess they didn't see the point in trying to fight a losing battle but I'd fight just about anything so I had done what they wouldn't and said absolutely everything that came to mind in my moment of ballistic rage.

My arguing had gotten everyone nowhere because Mom and Marcus had already been expecting me to snap which was why none of us girls had been told about the move because we're all pretty close and told each other everything and they couldn't risk me sabotaging the move in some way or another because one of my elder sisters couldn't bare lying to me.

I wish the two oldest members of my family hadn't been able to bare lying to me.

But they could, because they were assholes.

"I can't believe this!" I should probably start believing it by now since we were only a few hours away from our new home.

"Can't believe _what_, Mia?" My Mother questioned in the most exhausted tone I'd ever heard her use before.

"All of this!" I growl.

"Mia I refuse to do this run around with you again, one time was plenty enough for me. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride like everybody else?" I glare holes into the back of the driver's seat at her words and cross my arms over my chest.

"Enjoy the-" I take a deep breath to calm myself before I begin to speak again but this time through gritted teeth, "I don't think any of us are 'enjoying' this ride! Hey Vi? Are you enjoying the ride to Mom's shit hole of a home-town?" I turn in my seat to smile facedly at my twin who sighs heavily before she looks out the window.

"Young lady you watch your mouth and remember that, that 'shit hole' of a town you're talking about was your home to! Just because we moved away from it doesn't mean it's not where we came from because it is and it always will be and now we're going back, get over it!"

"Well _excuse_ me for not speaking of the place that I'm being forced to move to in the most flattering of lights!" I huff.

"Are you forgetting _why_ we're going back to La, Push, huh, Mia?" My Mother asks hotly and I pause for a moment as I remember why we're moving.

The reason is Marcus.

Or more specifically we're moving back because of my dear older brother's 'little' condition, which is turning into a giant ass wolf whenever he gets pissy.

Yeah, it's not a normal condition and it had started a few months ago and ever since our lives had been a little odd to say the least.

And I can't say this about the others but mine had also gotten much more painful.

I was the unlucky one that was standing too close to Marcus the first time he 'wolfed up', we'd been having a heated argument about something I can't remember anymore, I said something to bait him and it worked, but not in my favor. We'd been right in each other's faces when it happened and if I hadn't stumbled back in fear of my brother suddenly starting to shake like a dashboard hula girl on a rocky road I would have been so close I don't even want to know what would have happened!

I moved away far enough so that he didn't catch me anywhere that would have killed me but his claws had still managed to cut my arm and I have two big claw marks that ran down from my shoulder to my arm.

When the rest of our family walked into the living room to see why I was screaming in agony and why they could hear the sound of a wolf howling like it was also in pain they walked in to find me a crumpled mess on the floor with blood trailing down my arms and onto Mom's perfectly white carpet and a wolf the size of a bear with light chocolate brown fur huddled in a corner looking panicked and scared.

After I went to the Hospital and Marcus managed to change back we all sat around and wondered what had caused such a horrific thing to occur. The answer was the blood that ran through our veins, our Native American heritage and to be more specific our Quileute heritage.

Every kid that was raised on the reservation had grown up on the legends of our people. I was only raised on the reservation for the first few years of my life and I had, had the stories shoved down my throat, although I didn't mind them when I was younger (In fact I loved them). But after the age of twelve my Grandfather, Old Quil's stories quickly got, well…. old and whenever we came to visit him or he came to visit us I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as he all too excitedly began to delve into the old legends surrounding our tribe.

What do our legends center around? Well mostly they center around the fact that a select few of our tribe were able to shape-shift and turn into werewolves. I thought the legends were just stories to tell to gullible kids, they weren't, they were true, and my brother was one of the boys that carried the werewolf gene.

After we figured that out the next thing we did was call Old Quil, he'd always seemed to actually believe in the legends and if there was anyone that wouldn't think we'd all lost it, it was sure to be him. We were right and we were lucky.

Apparently Marcus wasn't the only boy to have abruptly turned into a wolf lately.

In fact there was a whole pack of wolves back in La,Push and the second time he'd turned into a wolf he was able to speak to them via some creepy Vulcan mind meld or something.

Anyways to try and make a long story short Marcus, Mom, the elders and 'the pack' decided it was too dangerous for a new werewolf to be without any help, guidance or pack. The fact that'd already hurt one person only added to their worry and they suggested we all move back to La, Push so Marcus could be helped and learn to control his new problem.

I'd objected and so had the other girls.

It simply wasn't fair for us to have to sacrifice so much when we'd already been doing everything we could to help our brother. Everyone had tried to help Marcus through other means like their mind link or through the phone but apparently it hadn't been working because now we were leaving.

And while I was still livid about the deception some of the wind left my sails and slumped back into my seat.

I had been starting to resent my brother for this but it was something he couldn't help and he was also giving up a lot in this move. From his point of view he'd almost killed his youngest sister and was a danger to everyone he came across, he was just trying to learn how to help himself so he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. He wasn't trying to ruin our lives or lie to us, he had to lie to us, sort of, because he wanted to make sure no one else in his family got hurt like I had.

Almost felt a depressed when I thought about all this from his point of view and I had left myself speechless from my own thoughts.

I had the urge to call him up and tell him how sorry for treating him like crap but I didn't, I'd feel better if I apologized to him in person. I didn't say sorry often and if I was going to say it was I going to do it right, or at least try to. I'm shit at apologizing to people.

I don't know when but sometime during me deciding how I would apologize to my brother I fell asleep and when I woke back up we were parked outside a tiny off white house with one narrow window beside the weathered blue door and the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

I squinted at it for a long time in confusion because I vividly remembered my Grandfather's house, which was where we'd be living and I knew that this was not it, it took me more than a moment to realize I was being talked to and my head swiveled in the direction of the voice.

I found myself staring at Violet.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I said you need to get out of the car, we're going in to meet…..the pack." She hesitated, biting her lip, she was uncomfortable and nervous, so was I.

"Oh, shit I forgot that we agreed to come here before we went to Granddad's!" I ran a hand through my curly brown hair as I frowned.

I wasn't in the mood for a social interaction and I didn't know why we were meeting my brother's pack.

You know what I was in the mood for, a hot meal and a shower and this…meeting with the people my brother was becoming familiar with was keeping those things away from me.

They had also caused me to move across the country.

I wasn't too fond of them.

I was still partially convinced that there was some way they could have helped Marcus learn control without having to be right there with him because come the fuck on they can read each other's mind and it can't be that hard to share instructions through your thoughts so while I wasn't pissed at him I was pissed at them.

And I would remain pissed at them for probably the rest of forever.

The only person who I wanted to see that was in this house was my brother and my cousin, Quil, who I hadn't seen in forever.

Other than that I didn't want to meet any of these people.

But, knowing I didn't have much of a choice in the matter _anyways_, I climbed out of the car at the speed of a paraplegic snail and crossed my arms over my chest as I gave the little house before me an acidic glare that if it had been Human would have made it shiver like I was shivering because it was cold as all fuck out here and there was a light drizzle before I turned back to the other women of my family.

"Quick little question, how long is it going to be before we can move back to the wonderfully warm state of Carolina and get away from this place cause' I'm already missing the sun." They give me playful glares that were varying in degrees of amusement at my aggravation and I frowned again. "I was not joking."

* * *

This is me re-writing Imprinting sucks and in this version Mia is Human and hopefully there will be better characterization, writing, etc, etc. I hope you all enjoy this version better than the first and the other original version of Imprinting Sucks will be updated soon.

By the way Mia gets imprinted on by the same person as before because I just couldn't see her with Paul after debating changing who will be her wolf, I'm gonna be reuploading 'My Kind Of Perfect' soon though so you'll be getting a Paul/oc story from me shortly.


	2. Chapter two

Wow, this is just...this is just awful. Awful, awkward, and unpleasant, those were the only three words I could use to describe this little...meeting. Speaking of meetings as far as I knew in meetings people usually talked, that wasn't happening in this one, in fact we'd only gotten past the introductions before the room went quiet.

That was ten minutes ago.

Now there was just a lot of uncomfortable staring and shifting around and there was so much tension I felt like I could eat it.

Aaaaaaah eat, that was something I actually wanted to be doing right now, and it was also something I wasn't doing.

Thinking of all the food I could be eating while I sat around slowly wasting away to nothing made me feel dead inside. I remember Grandad said that he had made his special Chili for us to eat when we got to La, Push to cheer us up.

I loved his special chili and if I didn't get it in me soon I would die.

That's not an exaggeration I'd been living off of chips and Chex mix almost this whole trip.

And I hated Chex mix so it was mostly chips, oh and the occasional Gas station burger or hot dog that tasted like dung.

Now dn't get me wrong, I'm not a health nut but _damn,_ I don't think anyone can survive off of that crap for long.

Nutritional value?

None.

Shit just goes straight to your thighs.

I shifted around in Marcus's lap to get more comfortable and sighed when my new position didn't help me feel any less tense. I silently cursed them for not having more chairs in this house cause I had, had two choices in seating when we walked in and they were sit on my brother's lap or don't sit at all.

I was the only one of my sister's tired enough to swallow her pride and sit on her brother's lap now I was kind of embarrassed that I'd actually done it cause' five seconds after I'd awkwardly situated myself on my bro's lap Emily had told the boys to get some manners and let the ladies sit down which they'd done with minimal complaints after a nasty look from both her and her alpha boyfriend, Sam.

Speaking of Emily, holy fucking shit, it was taking all my will power not to stare at her, seriously, all of it. Like half her face made you wanna crawl into a corner and wither away cause she was fucking gorgeous and the other half of her face was something you'd see in a horror movie. The title of that movie would be 'Attack Of The Werewolves' or 'The Beast Unleashed'...okay so I'm shit at making up names but I hope I'm getting my point across.

Jesus.

Marc wasn't lying when he said Sam fucked her up.

I felt sympathetic as I looked down at my own scars and sighed, I was being a tad bit mean. She didn't look _that_ bad. She just looked...not 100% normal. I bet my scars crept some people out to (not that I cared too much cause' I thought they made me look kind of cool and had _almost_ been able to tell everyone that I fought a bear- Mom told me I couldn't last-minute and I had to switch it to _mauled_ by a bear, but still, I became the talk of my school for surviving a bear attack so win win thing for me I guess-).

So, I redoubled my effort to not stare just in case _she_ wasn't so cool with her scars cause' while I'd made my peace with mine she might not be at that stage yet _and_ I tried harder so Sam didn't snap and eat me, he hated it when people stared at her, I'd been warned of this by Marc via phone because he assumed I'd be the only one in our family who'd forget their manners and just out right gawk.

He was probably right.

I have...not good self-control.

...

...

...

Okay my self-control is shit.

But at least I'm aware of the problem.

Being aware that you _have_ a problem is half the battle.

Or it's at least...three thirds of the battle.

No matter what way you look at it I've won part of the battle.

I shifted around again, god this was only getting worse as time dragged on, I'd never been all that fond of silence. Even when I want peace I need background noise unless I have a headache but the little awkward background noises that were going on right now weren't helping calm me. They aggravated me. Along with the silence.

Ergh I'm getting a killer headache!

Wait...am I actually getting a headache from _silence_?

How is that even fucking possible?

La, Push does strange things to me.

But really! Why is everyone so serious and dull? Like, I knew that I was gonna hate them but this was ridiculous! They were making it so _easy_ by being so..._ugh_. My headache began to climb to a painful level I thought one could only feel when they were burning in the fires of hell but then I realized I was in hell.

I was in my own personal hell.

I was stuck in a room full of quiet people with no food and a lack of sleep and I was in my favorite place in the world to top it all off. Yes, hell was where I am.

Except instead of burning I was freezing.

Freezing slowly.

Burning was probably a lot less nerve-wracking than freezing slowly.

I had been in a car for three god damn days and all I wanted to do was go to my new house and fall asleep in an actual fucking bed. Or, _maybe_ I would have liked a joyous reunion with my older brother but no one gives a fuck what I want. So I guess I just have to sit in a room with strangers that looked all constipated and fucking like it.

Because that's what a good daughter and little sister would do.

Well I'm not a good little sister nor am I a good daughter so I don't see why I'm putting up with this bullshit!

Oh yeah, so Mom will feed me.

God dammit.

* * *

After what felt like another ten minutes of headache inducing silence that made me feel like my head was being used as a drum by Thor or some shit and I couldn't take it anymore!

Not even the threat of Mom not cooking for me could scare me enough to keep my mouth shut cause' I was already starving to death and probably wouldn't survive another hour anyway and fuck it what has a dying girl got to lose?

"Listen man, I don't really have any idea why I and the rest of my female family members are sitting here right now but no one has said anything in like twenty minutes and we've been in a small compact car for like three days and in that time I have not showered, eaten actual food or slept in an actual bed and I'd honestly, and please don't take offense to this, rather not see any other Human beings for the next two weeks as I try to recover from the major physiological damage that surprise family road trip has inflicted upon me and my fragile sanity so could we...I dunno...hurry this little pow wow along...please?" My tone was begging as my nails dug into the wooden kitchen table before me as I tried not to cry. I meant every word of that speech except for the please don't take offense part. I didn't care if they took offense to anything I say.

In fact I'd like it if they took offense to something I said. They were keeping me from food not to mention they had been the cause of me moving to basically half way around the fucking world.

Okay, that was an exaggeration but I'm not letting that shit go, do you hear me?

Never.

All eyes are now on me. I'm staring down at the kitchen table and at my nails that were digging into the kitchen table but I could _feel_ everyone's eyes on me and their stares burned into my flesh like I imagine the sun burned very pale skinned people if they fell asleep at the beach. I briefly wonder just how much of a mess I look but shrug it off, if I looked awful I didn't look any worse than any of the other girls in my family and if everyone looks just as bad as you there is zero reason to be embarrassed.

This is why you should always make sure to surround yourself with ugly people.

Or people that are uglier than you.

You'll always looks better in comparison.

I got that advice from my best friend, Amy.

Amy is a bit of...messed up person.

But she's _probably_ no more messed up than I am.

I'm still trying to figure out if that ugly rule applied to me.

But Amy was fucking gorgeous so she had no reason to do such a thing like surround herself with ugly people to make herself look hotter.

Like, I'm straight but I had a level four girl crush on her when I first saw her.

I''m pretty sure every girl she knows has a level four girl crush on her.

"Yes of course, we can all understand your urge to get home and get settled in, really all you're here for is to learn a bit of the factual side of shape-shifting. You're Mother said you were all interested in learning about it, and you're here to get yourself all introduced to the pack of course." I give my Mother a dirty look and she responds with a falsely innocent 'what did I do?' one, I told her I'd _eventually_ like to learn about the factoid side to this shape-shifter bullshit, I didn't want to know anything about it _now._ All I wanted to right now was...well I'd be pretty much up to anything that didn't involve this house and this particular group of people.

I quit glaring at my Mother momentarily to respond to the man who had addressed me. I was surprised to find that it had been the man in the wheelchair. He was giving me a bright and happy smile that was so warm and welcoming that I hated the fact that I would be moving permanently to La,Push a little bit less.

But, the thing that really caught my attention this second glance around (when I'd first walked in I'd given less than zero fucks about making any observations about these people that weren't completely obvious) was the cowboy hat sitting a top his fabulous head of hair. Why on God's green Earth was he wearing a cow boy hat?

The longer I stared at him the less logical reasons there seemed to be for him to be wearing such a thing but after a while I decided that he'd be one of the few people in this group that I liked.

I could forgive _this_ man for moving me halfway around the fucking world (I don't care if I'm exaggerating that's how the distance _feels_).

None of the others though.

None of them were wearing cow boy hats.

Maybe if they had worn them they could have been forgiven to.

But they hadn't.

So...no forgiveness for them.

"Well then...could we start over with the introductions before we get to the shape-shifter stuff? I didn't quite catch all of your names." I shoot Violet a look full of venom and hate.

Just because she couldn't remember everybody's fucking name didn't mean she had to ask for them again. You just don't refer to that person by name until you hear someone say their name. God why the fuck did she say that?! Now we're gonna have to sit through another fucking introduction.

Mother.

Fucking.

Shit.

I will _kill_ myself!

"Oh sure we can!" I glare at the kid whose been grinning at Violet like a fucking idiot since he first looked at her and take a deep breathe. I think his name is Seth. I hate Seth.

Just like I hate all the rest of these people.

"Hey, did you say you were hungry?" Emily cuts in before we get back into the 'what's your name?' pre-school game that I adore so damn much.

"Yes...and if you are asking me that because you're offering me food I would be very grateful." If she was offering me food I could also not hate her along with...uh...oh my gosh his name is not fucking wheelchair man, come on Mia this isn't even the first time you've met the guy!...Billy! His name is Billy and my memory is shit!

"Yes I'm offering you food." She nodded, laughing and I beamed at her.

If I had food I could definitely survive through a few more hours of this torture.

Maybe even without killing someone.

_Maybe._

She handed me, my Mom and my sisters blueberry muffins that were bigger than my hands and I forgot every single manner my Mother ever taught me as I basically swallowed that muffin like the big bad wolf swallowed little red riding hood's Grandmother.

* * *

"I don't know where my son is." Billy frowned as he looked out towards the window, the expression looked so strange on him and I wanted to change the course of this talk before it became uncomfortable, for me, because other than Emily, Billy was the only person in this fucking house who I could stand that I wasn't forced to stand due to my blood relation to them._  
_

If he turned all awkward again I'd shoot myself.

Without any hesitation.

I could not go through that again.

I just-...I just couldn't, okay!

"Uh your son is-" I close my eyes and snap my fingers. "Oh yeah! His name is Jacob right?" I ask hoping I got the kid's name right. I'd also met him before since he was one of Quil's best friends but I remembered him even less than I remembered Billy. Which was funny because whenever I called Quil he never fucking shut up about Jake or Embry. I think I blocked them out because after a while it just became physically painful to hear them brought up in conversation and anything related to them was also blocked out.

I almost didn't call my cousin to avoid hearing him gab about his two best friends. He was such a chatterbox sometimes he was worse than me and that...well that was just fucking sad. Especially since he was a boy. I can't believe that at one point I thought _girls_ were supposed to be the ones that could never shut their jabber-box.

Billy smiles at me kindly before nodding and I hop off the arm rest of his chair to do a victory dance at having finally overcome the mental block that I'd set up when it came to all things Quil never shut up about.

"She has a horrible memory when it comes to names." Violet says names instead of things mentioned so often I begin to fucking hate them and I think that's all as well because it might hurt Billy's feelings to know I hate his son when I barely even _know_ his son.

* * *

I stifle a tired yawn as I glance outside to see that the sun is setting and that the sky is different shades of pink, orange and blue then my gaze slowly drifts around the living room in a bored fashion as I resist the almost overwhelming urge to bash my head into the fucking wooden walls of this house until either the wood breaks or my head does. All the men are playing some card game and Sophia, Violet and Leah are talking in the corner of the room or...more like Sophia is staring at the other two girls who are talking quite awkwardly and _wow_ did Violet just comment on the fucking weather?

They really should just give up on trying to keep their conversation alive.

Their small talk is shit.

Which is why I'm not engaging in it.

"Welp I'm going to make dinner." Emily announces as she moves off of the couch and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Emily and Sam kept giving each other looks like they were gonna fuck in front of everyone.

Or at the very least violently dry hump.

And let me fucking tell you.

That makes you feel _really_ fucking awkward when you're sitting right in-between the two people that are eye fucking each other.

It felt like at any moment I was going to accidentally get caught up in some aggressive sex and...dude, I just felt...uncomfortable with that train of thought.

"Mia help Emily." Marcus mutters, not looking up from his cards.

"Why can't you ask?" I reply sharply but start to get up anyway.

I could probably stand to look at Emily more than I could stand to look at Sam since I sort of liked Emily and she was a female. I just kind of figured that it'd be a lot less awkward to sit around with the girl who you'd been awkwardly getting in the way of her and her boyfriend's eye sex than sitting next to the guy.

I don't know why but...I just don't want to be next to Sam anymore.

"You don't have to help." Emily shakes her head and I shake mine harder.

I was not sitting next to Sam anymore, he reeked of eye sex I swear to god, he did.

"No don't worry about it! I love to cook! I just like giving Marc a hard time is all!" I laughed nervously and practically run into the kitchen to get away from the smell of eye sex.

When Emily got into the kitchen I clapped my hands together and gave her a smile. "Soooo, what are we making, Em?"

"Spaghetti." She replies as she opens like...a thousand cans of sauce.

No but really she was making enough sauce to feed a small army but the meal probably wouldn't even produce leftovers. My brother alone could eat a truck load of food and with six other werewolves plus the normal Human beings to feed she probably needed to cook like she was cooking for a small army.

I walk over to where I saw here get her pot from and get another one to boil some noodles.

"So, Mia, that's a pretty name." I wince as she tries to force conversation.

Her small talk was also shit.

"Uh... thanks...so what do you do around here for fun? I don't have a lot of the same interests as I used to when I last visited this place and I haven't been here for a while. Anything new to do?" I ask as I roll some meatballs.

Heh...

_balls._

"Erm...there's the park, the beach, Port Angeles has lot's of fun stuff to do and it's got a bunch of new stuff but La, Push hasn't really changed much." She smiles before stirring the sauce.

"Fucking figures." I mutter darkly.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh...nothing...anyways does the forest have a trail for hikers?" I avert my gaze.

"Yes, but it's still pretty dangerous. We tend to avoid going in there." Emily says frowning deeply in my direction. The frown pulls on her scars and the side of her face that isn't stuck in a permanent grimace looks like it's grimacing to. Frowning is not a good look for her.

At all.

Emily and I finish making dinner pretty quickly after that failed attempt at conversation but I still like her...because she fed me...and is feeding me again. Even if I'd totally take my Grandfather's chili over spaghetti any day food was food and a muffin could only do so much for me no matter how ridiculously huge and I was feeling that starving to death was once again a very real possibility. I set the plates on the table and watch with horror as the "boys" begin to "eat". Even Leah ate like a monster!

It was horrific, like, I wasn't a proper little princess when it came to manners but shit bro...they ate like super saiyans. It was so amazingly horrific that I couldn't look away from their disgusting display of...disgusting. I was in awe that anything could eat like that and holy shit cakes! Are they even tasting the food?!

I glance at my Mother who can be nazi when it comes to manners, she looks visibly sick but says nothing, I giggle at her expression. Violet was sitting next to Seth and flinching every time he took a bite of food and Sophi was sitting next to Embry looking impassive. She always kind of looked like that... Sometimes I think she's a robot sent from outer space. To do what I'm not sure, but she's totally a robot at least 76% of the time.

Any appetite I had, had been destroyed. I actually felt like throwing up. I didn't even have enough food in my stomach to do so! This moment would haunt me for the rest of my human life.

"You get used to it." Emily laughs at my face.

Once I know for sure the non werewolf people are in a deep conversation, I sneak/walk over to the door as quietly as possible. I doubt they could hear me over the sound of their eating and yes, that was how gross they are, their eating could mask the sounds of the creaking floor boards. Scary, right?

I inch ever so slowly to the door eager to breathe air that wasn't relative or just other people infested because like I'd said earlier I'd need at least a two week break from all other Human beings. Especially if they were family, and in particular, Grandpa Quil. I don't know why but he scares the shit out of me. He's all old and wise like the baboon from the lion king and we all know that monkey was bat shit nuts.

What the hell am I thinking about?

I shrug it off as my hand lands on the door knob. FREEDOM AT LAST!

"Young lady where are you going?" My Mom asks.

Man I should have left quicker! How did she even hear over the sounds of the boys overly loud talking and eating? Not to mention their laughter. I flinched ever so slightly at her tone. As much as I hated to admit it the women scared me.

"To sit outside." I say slowly as if talking to a mentally retarded child or someone hard of hearing.

"Mia, don't be such a loner come socialize!" At this point everyone has kind of paused to observe our little stand off and I sigh with irritation.

If I ever got the chance to pull the fucking plug on her ass guess what I'd do.

Just fucking guess.

"Mom, I just need some fresh air." I'd wound up sitting between Sam and Em again and...just...eye sex...they just never stopped and I really didn't need that while I was trying to eat.

"There'll be plenty of time for breathing in fresh air tomorrow. Come sit down." She takes on the Mom tone and I sigh before trudging back to my seat between the two...eye fuckers.

"Okay, okay, I'm sitting, I'm smiling, I'm socializing, I'm here and I'm fantastic." I grin sarcastically and she kicks me under the table, non too gently might I add. "SON OF A WHORE!"

"Language." She reminds me coolly and I send her a heated glare before I let my head drop onto the table.

While my head is resting on the table I remember that I was supposed to call Amy as soon as I got to La, Push.

She was gonna fucking kill me, if I was even still alive long enough for her to get here and kill me. I'd probably starve to death before then cause' seriously I could not eat amidst this chaos and... eye fucking.

I let out another heavy sigh.

I just _love_ La, Push.

* * *

Can anyone guess Mia's star sign yet? I bet ya can't.


End file.
